Conventionally vehicles have an engine management system for controlling the torque output from the engine. This may form part of an integral power train controller, for example in hybrid vehicles where an engine and an electric motor need to be co-ordinated to provide driving torque for the vehicle. It is also well known to control electronically the level of braking in a vehicle using hydraulic brake modulators or control of electric brakes.
The present invention aims to improve integration of the control of the various parts of the power train and braking systems of a vehicle.